Traditional multi-dimensional reporting mechanisms allow the user to change the dimensions of a tabular report (often called a pivot table) or click on a particular cell and “drill down” to see a more detailed view of that data item along the same dimensions as the current report. Current mechanisms allow either:
1. The user to change the dimensions of the entire report
2. User can take the data in a single cell and show it against two new dimensions
2. View details of a single item in the same dimensions
Neither of these mechanisms allows the user to perform instant analysis on a single data value across multiple dimensions. Therefore, an improved mechanism for multi-dimensional reporting is desirable.